


(working title)

by renfield31



Category: The Mark of Zorro (1920), Zorro - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renfield31/pseuds/renfield31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>NOT SMUTTY (well, kind of, but not detailed).  THIS IS NOT BASED ON TYRONE POWER’S VERSION OF ZORRO, IT’S BASED ON DOUGLAS FAIRBANKS', OBVIOUSLY.   I made Diego drive a ‘57 Chevy.  I know it’s an anachronism but I couldn’t resist.  He has his father’s money so his father probably bought it for him, so why not?</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NOT SMUTTY (well, kind of, but not detailed). THIS IS NOT BASED ON TYRONE POWER’S VERSION OF ZORRO, IT’S BASED ON DOUGLAS FAIRBANKS', OBVIOUSLY. I made Diego drive a ‘57 Chevy. I know it’s an anachronism but I couldn’t resist. He has his father’s money so his father probably bought it for him, so why not?

Don Diego rang the doorbell of the Pulidos’ richly furnished townhouse. He and Lolita had been courting for a few months now and the relationship was already heavy, but he wanted some more and tonight, he was going to try and test the waters.

Diego had gained a lot of confidence since the town found out he was Zorro; he walked with a swagger in his step and a smile on his face. He was no longer afraid or tired constantly (except on mornings after a night of fighting for the oppressed as Zorro; he could barely keep his eyes open). More importantly, he was no longer boring. He had more male friends than ever and women paid attention to him. Much to Lolita’s chagrin and to his delight; he was flirting with girls constantly, something he had never done. On nights when he wasn’t Zorro, he was out with friends or with Lolita instead of hanging around his townhouse or his father’s house doing nothing like he used to. It was like once the town found out that he was Zorro, the “game” that Zorro had suddenly transferred to his alter ego: him. But he only had eyes for Lolita.

The door finally opened and there stood Mr. and Mrs. Pulido. Despite all that Diego had done, they still didn’t fully trust or approve of him and especially weren’t fond of him courting their daughter, but Lolita loved him and for her to be happy was what they wanted.

“Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Pulido!” Diego said cheerfully. That was another thing he had gained; he no longer spoke in a drawl, or a monotone, or a fatigued voice. He had a lilt to his voice. He was just happier. Maybe I should hide more identities from people if this is what happens, he thought.

“Is Lolita home?”

“She’s…getting ready now,” Mrs. Pulido said nervously.

Suddenly, a a pitter patter of feet came hurrying down the stairs inside the house.

“Diego!” Lolita exclaimed, running into his arms.

“Hey!”

They kissed quickly as Diego flung an arm around her and they both looked at her nervous-looking parents.

“Well…be home by 10,” Mrs. Pulido said. You could sense the worry in her voice.

“Don’t worry, Mrs. Pulido,” Diego said, smiling a dazzling smile at Lolita. “not a minute later.” He winked at his girl’s parents and Mr. and Mrs. Pulido watched the two lovebirds hop into Diego’s ‘57 Chevy that his father had bought for him with his money (of course), kiss and drive off. The elderly couple looked at each other nervously.

——–

The night was beautiful. The stars were out. Diego and Lolita had just gotten a bite to eat and now were parked on the side of a bushy street on the outskirts of town. The minute they parked, their lips locked together. Try as he might, Diego knew that Lolita was a good girl and wouldn’t let him touch anywhere provocative, so he he kept his hands around her waist. He loved the way she tasted; her lips were soft and plump and her lipstick was kind of tasty too. Lolita was intoxicated by his cologne. She loved his newfound confidence; she found it sexy.

The making out progressed for a bit longer until they slowed it down a bit and Diego felt her relax under his touch. He knew she was a good girl, but he couldn’t resist. He slowly slid one hand down her dress to take the hem gently in his hand and began to pull it up slowly.

“Diego, stop…” Lolita muttered against his lips.

“Why do I have to stop, babe?”

His hand snaked up further to feel her thigh, but that was as far as he got.

“Diego, stop!”

“Why, babe?”

“Stop!” she pushed him away as he leaned in for another kiss.

Diego stared at her, confused as he leaned against the driver’s side door (his side, as he was driving).

“What’s your problem?”

Lolita adjusted herself in her seat so that she was facing straight ahead of her. 

“Why does it always have to be about sex with you?” she asked him, finally looking at him. “why can’t we just make out? I like to make out.”

“I like making out too, baby, but you know I got a reputation now. If people know I haven’t slept with you, I’m gonna go back to the old Don Diego! I don’t wanna be unpopular again!”

Lolita stared at him, almost appalled by what he had just said.

“You know, I’d actually prefer it if you went back to the old Don Diego,” she said softly.

Diego’s smile faded. “What?”

“Yeah. You know, ever since everyone found out you were Zorro, you’ve changed.”

Diego rolled his eyes and laughed and smiled. “Lita, come on, I’m still the same Diego I always was!”

“No you’re not! You’re arrogant, you’re cocky, you’re so full of yourself! I want the old Diego back, the cute one. The one that was so sweet to me and my family. The one that cared about people.“

 

Diego raised his voice. "Really, Lita? You want THAT guy back? The coward with no balls who won’t stand up for himself? You told me to stand up for myself and now you don’t like it.”

 

He lowered his voice to the low voice he used when he was trying to get her to make out with him. “You like me now, right, baby?”

 

He started to kiss her shoulder, but she pushed him away.

 

“GET OFF OF ME!”

 

 

Now it was Diego’s turn to stare straight ahead at the dark road in front of him. He was almost laughing maliciously as he shook his head.

 

“You know, Lolita,” he finally turned to face her. “I could be out being Zorro right now, but instead I’m here with you, so be grateful, yeah?”

 

Lolita’s jaw dropped. Now she REALLY couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

 

“You’re right, I should be SO grateful that I get to spend time with the GREAT DON DIEGO VEGA!” She said “great Don Diego Vega” in a loud voice with one hand on her chest and the other outstretched in a dramatic pose, causing Diego to roll his eyes.

 

“Well, if you don’t want to spend time with me, maybe I’ll go find another girl,” he said calmly.

 

“Oh, is that why I saw you talking to Rosita this afternoon?”

 

Diego stared at her blankly. “Yeah? And?”

 

“You were talking about more than just the weather, Diego.”

 

“Oh come ON, Lolita. HER? You think I’m going with Rosita? She’s a whore, she flirts with everyone!”

 

“If you think so lowly of her, why are you speaking to her?”

 

“Maybe I was refusing her advances, did you ever think of that?”

 

“Diego, don’t play dumb. You know she’s been paying more attention to you since your big reveal, you’ve been wanting her for a while and you’re finally taking advantage.”

 

Diego sat back.

 

“Maybe I WILL go with her! Maybe she’ll actually put out when I want sex!“

 

Lolita had heard enough. She lost her temper and before she knew what she was doing, she slapped him. Diego lost the cockiness, the confusedness in his eyes for the first time that night. Instead, a look of sadness came into his eyes and they got big. Lolita wasn’t swayed. Still fuming, she got out of the car and started walking. Diego shook it off, stopped rubbing his cheek and started the car’s engine, driving at a crawl after her.

 

“Lolita, get back in the car.”

 

“No.”

 

“Lolita, come on.”

 

“No.”

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“I’m walking home.”

 

“It’ll take you a day to walk home at this rate, we’re on the outskirts of town!”

 

“I don’t care.”

 

“Lolita, PLEASE just get back in the car? I’m sorry.”

 

Lolita stopped walking and looked at him. 

 

“That is the most half-assed apology I’ve ever heard, you know that?”

 

Diego sighed and kept driving as she kept walking.

 

“Lolita, you wanna walk for five miles? Now come on, get back in. I’ll take you home.”

 

Lolita stopped walking and thought for a minute. She eventually got back in, folding her hands and not looking at or saying a word to Diego. They drove in silence for a while.

 

“Let’s listen to the radio,” Diego finally said.

 

He flipped on the dial and a local news station came on.

 

“The native population of Capistrano is under siege right now!” the DJ said. “at least 20 natives have been seized by Captain Ramon and his men. The question everyone’s asking and no one has the answer to is, _‘where is Zorro?’"_

Diego flipped off the radio immediately after the DJ said his alter ego’s name. Neither of them said anything. Shortly after, they made it back to the Pulidos’. Lolita looked at Diego and said sarcastically, “go ahead! Duty calls!” with a fake smile. She got out of the car and walked inside, leaving Don Diego to ponder what he should next, if anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING FOR ACTUAL SMUT** Again, this is based on Douglas Fairbanks’ version of Zorro.

A few days had gone by since Don Diego and Lolita had seen each other. As much as he didn’t like it, Don Diego felt himself turning back into the old Don Diego. He stopped going out, except to be Zorro. Even then, there wasn’t much to do; the Native population of Capistrano was safe, Ramon and his men had been driven out. Now, he just sat around his townhouse. He missed Lolita terribly. Oh, how he missed her. He knew he had messed up, shouldn’t have made his advances, shouldn’t have said what he said. He had to make it up to her.

A week had gone by. Don Diego hadn’t been this stir-crazy in ages. He sat in his study, thinking about what to do. He called Bernardo to him. The Indian servant watched his master scribble a quick note and hand it to him. Bernardo knew when Don Diego was worried; he had known him since he was a small boy. He knew all of his mannerisms and even though he couldn’t communicate with him (Bernardo was mute), the two were more than just master and servant; they had established their own means of communicating and they were great friends, thicker than blood. Don Diego saw Bernardo as his mentor and Bernardo saw Don Diego as a savior. .

“You remember where the Pulidos live, don’t you, Bernardo?”

Bernardo nodded. Of course he did.

“Give this to Lolita. Now. Go!”

Don Diego shoved his manservant off, praying that Lolita would read his message.

——————

Across town, Lolita sat at the long table in the Pulidos’ front room, playing with her dinner tortillas. Her parents looked on with their usual worried faces. They watched her wipe a tear from her eye.

“Lolita, darling,” Mrs. Pulido asked. “What happened with Don Diego the other night?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Lolita mumbled, still staring at her food. 

“Lolita, honey,” Mr. Pulido said sternly. “If that boy did something to hurt you, I…”

Lolita slammed her fork down and turned her gaze abruptly to her father. “He didn’t do anything, Father!” she lied. “We’re just…taking a break.”

“Lolita…don’t you think you should try and work things out with him?” her mother asked.

“That’s up to him,” Lolita declared. “Why we’re…on a break isn’t my fault.”

Her parents looked at each other again. Just then, the Pulidos’ Native manservant came in, carrying a note.

 

“For Miss Lolita,” he announced, handing Lolita the note. She took it and read it and bit her lip; it was from Don Diego.

Miss you; sorry for what happened. Come to my townhouse tomorrow evening around six? Need to see you and make it up to you. Love you. -DD

“He wants to see me,” Lolita announced gravely, staring straight ahead at her mother, who shrugged.

—————————–

The next night came too fast for Don Diego. After he sent Bernardo off with the note the night before, he had gone to bed, tossing and turning, unable to figure out how he was going to win his girl back. 

When he woke up, he paced all day, racking his brain. Don Diego had never been that romantic. Then again, he’d never had to be, being unable to win a girl for all those years and all. About 45 minutes before she was due to arrive, the solution came to him. Dinner. A romantic candlelight dinner. Girls liked that sort of thing. The only problem was, he only had 45 minutes to prepare everything.

Lolita got out of her father’s car, bid him goodbye and walked up to her ex (was he her ex? She had no idea)-lover’s townhouse. She crossed herself and sighed as she walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. She had no idea what to expect. Would this end in another fight? Would she get into something she didn’t want to? What tricks did he have up his sleeve? When she asked herself that, she remembered his dumb little silk-hanky magic tricks that he would preface with “have you seen this one?”

She was snapped out of her reverie by the door opening. She was greeted by Bernardo. She smiled to see him; she had grown to trust Bernardo through Don Diego. Though Bernardo couldn’t speak, he often wrote her sage advice when she and Don Diego were fighting. 

There was something different about Bernardo tonight, though, Lolita noticed. His headband was gone and his hair was slicked back from his usual hairstyle. What was more, he wore a smart black suit and tie and carried a dish towel over his arm. Okay, Diego, what are you planning? Lolita thought. 

The Indian moved back, allowing her to enter the house. Lolita stepped into a home enshrouded in darkness except for small candles that gave only some light to the room. A small table for two stood at the center of the room. On the table stood two tall white candles, two silver domes containing food and two wine glasses. Lolita’s eyes widened as she looked to her right and spotted a roaring fire in the fireplace. Soft music was playing from a phonograph in a corner of the room Lolita couldn’t see.

Lolita had taken two steps in slowly when she heard a voice from above her.

“Hi,” it called softly, but loudly enough that she could hear him. She looked up and there was Don Diego on the floor above her, smiling affectionately at her. He didn’t jump over the railing to be next to her. Rather, he did the gentlemanly thing and walked down the stairs. He was dressed smartly as well in his brown suit jacket and pants and a black tie. The loose lock of his hair that Lolita loved to play with so much hung in a curl on his forehead. He reached the first floor and smiled that dazzling smile at her, but something was different about it. It wasn’t the cocky dazzling smile that she had been subject to ever since Capistrano found out he was Zorro. It was the smile she used to know; that bashful, loving smile. The one where he curved only a fraction of his mouth upwards so she could see those bright white teeth. 

He approached her. All she could do was take in her surroundings. Finally, she was able to look at him and open her mouth to speak.

“You did all this?” she indicated the room.

Don Diego nodded sheepishly. Lolita saw something in his eyes that she hadn’t seen in a long time. They looked at her with love and affection, instead of just as an object. He indicated the dinner table and guided her to it.

“Please sit down!”

Lolita sat down first and Don DIego sat across from her. He snapped his fingers and Bernardo appeared with a bottle of red wine and poured them each two glasses. All the while, Don Diego continued to look at Lolita with a thoughtful, loving gaze that made her blush and look away. She almost felt like crying, but she knew he probably had more in store for her, so she should probably save her tears for later.

Bernardo finished pouring the wine and Don Diego raised his glass. “To…” he smiled at her, not knowing what to toast to.

“To our health!” Lolita finished. 

“To a new us,” Don Diego declared. They both took a healthy sip. Lolita put her glass down first.

“What do you mean, ‘to a new us’?”

Don Diego put his glass down and cleared his throat and rubbed his nose. “Uh…well, Lolita, I, uh…” he finally looked at her seriously. “You know, the other night, I didn’t treat you right. I haven’t been treating you right for a while.”

“Diego…”

“No, you were right. Ever since everyone found out I was Zorro, I did change. It was like I gained more confidence and with that confidence came cockiness. I felt like I was better than everyone else. I thought…you were my property. That I had a right to you.”

They looked at each other in silence for a few moments. Don Diego’s left hand fiddled with something in his pocket.

“I’m sorry. Lolita, I love you. I…” he stopped short and stood up and moved to right in front of her. She shifted her body so that she was facing him. 

 

Suddenly, he knelt down on one knee. Lolita covered her mouth with her hands, hardly daring to believe what was happening. 

“I guess this is the right way to do this. Lolita, I…” he cleared his throat again. “Lolita, I love you. I worship you. Our week apart made me realize that I’m lost without you. It was only a week, but it killed me inside. I don’t want to lose you again. So, Lolita Pulido,” he pulled out a small black box and opened it, causing Lolita to gasp. “Will you marry me?”

A tear fell from Lolita’s eye and she wiped it. This was him. This was the Don Diego she had missed, that she had wanted back. He changed. She couldn’t believe it. He had listened to her, realized his mistake and changed. For that, she exclaimed,

“Yes!”

Don Diego smiled and slipped the ring on her finger. He stood up, took her cheeks in his hands and kissed her with the fluid kiss she missed. He broke apart from her, though, and went back to his side of the table.

Lifting up his dome, he said, “Proposing makes me hungry!”

Lolita laughed out loud. His sense of humor was back too. She opened her dome and smiled when she saw two big enchiladas on her plate. She looked up at him.

“Did you cook these?”

“If by cooking them myself, you mean putting the cilantro on, then yes, I did cook them myself.”

Lolita burst out laughing. Don Diego had missed her laugh too.

“Bernardo cooked the actual enchiladas.”

Lolita caught her breath and said “I guessed,” causing Don Diego to mock leer at her, which made her laugh again.

——————–

After dinner, the two lovers, now engaged, sat in front of the roaring fire, watching the flames flicker. Don Diego’s head rested on Lolita’s chest as she stroked his hair and rested her cheek on his head. She loved how slick his dark hair felt. Don Diego had taken his jacket and tie off and unbuttoned his white shirt a little.

“How many kids should we have?” she mused quietly.

“Mmmmm…three? Four? Enough to make your parents happy. My father couldn’t give a damn as long as we have a son.”

“My mother wants at least six, I know that!”

Don Diego sat up to look at her. “That means I’m gonna have to make you work every nine months, huh?”

The two laughed as he kissed her lightly at first, but after mumbling “Lolita, I love you” quietly, the kisses got a bit heavier. She pulled his lip and whispered “I love you” back.

“I’m sorry…”

“Stop apologizing…” After more kisses: “you’ve done more than enough to make it up to me.”

The kissing continued. This time, Don Diego tried absolutely nothing; he’d wait till she was ready and if she wasn’t, he wouldn’t care. He just held her waist while their tongues danced for what seemed like hours on end. As much as he wanted more, Don Diego had to admit that he was in the same boat as Lolita; he loved making out and he loved the taste of her kiss. He decided to tell her for the first time.

“Have I ever told you how much I love your kiss?” Don Diego was leaning against the sofa now.

“You don’t taste so bad yourself!” Lolita giggled.

“I’m serious, Lolita. I crave your kiss, my darling,” he wrapped his arms around her waist and the kissing continued.

They made out for a bit longer, then Lolita broke the kiss and fiddled with his open shirt collar. 

 

“You know…” she began.

Don Diego smiled slightly. “What?”

She looked down and laughed, embarrassed. “I kind of…I’m ready, is what I’m trying to say.”

“Ready foooor…”

“You know…sex.”

Don Diego was taken aback. “Lolita…don’t do it just because I want to. Do it when you’re ready.”

“I am ready, Diego. I just told you I was!”

“Okay, okay! Why?”

“Why do I want to make love?”

“No I mean…why are you ready now?”

“I don’t know,” Lolita shrugged. “I think because I know you really do love me now.”

Don Diego smiled as she rubbed his chest through his shirt.

“And besides,” she said slyly. “We have to consummate our engagement!”

They both smiled as their lips met again. “And we have to take each other’s virginity,” Don Diego and Lolita looked at each other with serious eyes for a moment. They knew this was it. Lolita rested her forehead against his.

“Diego, I love you.”

“I love you too, baby.”

He kissed her. They could taste the nerves in each other’s kisses, but they kept going. It was like the first time they made out; each kiss was tentative. Don Diego was the first to make a move. He found the back of her dress and unzipped it, all the while looking at her luscious lips; he couldn’t stop staring at them. Lolita bit her lip.

“Don’t bite your lip,” Don Diego stopped her. “I wanna do that.”

And he did, growing more confident; his kisses got stronger as he bit her lip. Lolita was craving more. He pushed her down to her back with his body, their lips still locked together and their tongues in a dance that was hotter than the fire. 

He knelt over her, admiring how the fire illuminated her face as he unbuttoned his shirt. He took it off and tossed it aside and Lolita sat up, in awe of his body. She’d seen it before, but never like this. Never in the light of the fire. All of the swordfighting he did as Zorro paid off; he was muscular and toned. He looked at her, letting her touch his pecs, his abs and his muscles. She moved in to kiss him, but he stopped her and shook his head.

“Don’t like you wearing this much,” he mumbled, causing her to smile and him to smile back. He pulled off her dress and she stood up over him and pulled the rest of it off. She loved the way he looked up at her; he was cherishing what he had, worshiping her with his eyes. It made her feel wanted. Still in a trance, he pulled her gently back down in front of him, his hands in hers. He took her in his arms for a kiss, moving down the straps on her bodice. Lolita broke from his embrace and undid the clip in her hair, doing a hair flip as her hair came loose. Don Diego stared at her, open-mouthed. She was beautiful; he’d never seen her hair so wild and untamed. It was like a different person. She acted like it too; now that her hair was free, her confidence shot through the roof. She kissed him hard, he untied her bodice quickly and lifted it over her head. He pushed her back to her back again and, after undoing his pants, started to kiss down her body, inhaling the sweet scent and loving the creamy taste. 

Lolita sat back up and they pulled off his pants together. They couldn’t stop kissing. It was like they had gotten so used to kissing that that was all they could do . Finally, Don Diego pushed her down a third time and picked up where he left off. He reached her breasts and licked the nipples over and over again. He moved lower. Lolita felt for his hair and put her hands on it. It felt like he was so far away, yet he was so close to her. Her breath caught in her throat when she felt his lips touch her mound, kissing it lightly. 

His lips moved lower. They kissed her clit downwards. Her moans were echoing throughout the house.

“Darling,” she managed to breathe. “Are you sure Bernardo’s not hearing any of this?’

“His hearing’s as bad as his speaking, darling,” his voice vibrated throughout her body from her pussy. She laughed a breathy laugh.

“Oh, that laugh is so sexy,” Don Diego sighed into her. After a few more licks and kisses, he moved back up, slipping two fingers inside of her as he kissed her passionately. They were sighing into each other’s mouths now. His lips tasted even sweeter now that they had her taste on them. Don Diego broke the kiss and, keeping his eyes on her, sucked on his two fingers. He pumped her a bit more, then held up his fingers again, this time in front of her mouth.

“Taste,” he commanded.

Lolita sucked. Now she knew why he liked how she tasted so much; she tasted amazing. 

Don Diego leaned in close to her, pressing his nose to hers and whispered, “I’m ready.”

They looked into each other’s eyes. They were both ready. He slowly slid into her, going slow at first, burying his head in her neck and listening to her sighs. Lolita closed her eyes; this was everything she dreamed of and more. He felt so good inside her. He kept his thrusts light until she started to leave scratches on his back. Then he knew to speed up. Their sighs got louder and Lolita started to moan. It was the first time that Don Diego had heard that sound and he loved it. His confidence returned and he sped up. Her moans turned into cries. His grunts echoed into her neck and throughout her body. 

“I’m so close…Lolita, I’m so close…” he breathed into her neck after a while.

He thrust a little more.

“Are you ready?” he was reaching his breaking point.

“Please…Diego, please…”

He closed his eyes and let go, moaning her name as his love flowed through her. She came shortly after, crying out his name. 

They lay there intertwined, the fire still sparkling behind them. Don Diego nuzzled Lolita’s neck and she turned her face towards him. Don Diego had covered them with a small sheet. That was it; they’d made love. They’d given themselves fully to each other, consummating their engagement.

“I love you,” Don Diego mumbled.

“I love you,” Lolita whispered back. They kissed for a while longer and fell asleep in each other’s arms.

THE END


End file.
